Aelita's Fragment
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: Based on "A Change of Pace" by Sword of Romance. Season 2's Finale: "The Key" in the "A Change of Pace" universe.


Note 1: Code Lyoko is copyrighted from 2003 to 3002 by Moonscoop, Taffy, France 3, and Channel J. All rights served. Don't send X.A.N.A to effect my computer.

Note 2: This is based on "A Chance of Pace" by Sword of Romance

"Aelita's Fragment"

A "Code Lyoko" Fan-Fiction

by Dr. Thinker

[From Elizabeth "Sissi" Delmas's Dairy]

Dear Dairy,

Even since I joined the Lyoko Warriors – Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi – during that zombie attack, I been helping out with the gang in the fight against X.A.N.A. Right now, if I feel like we are approaching the end of a four-part mini-series from a cartoon series of the 1990s and I need to call what just happen.

It all begins a few weeks ago when X.A.N.A turned on five tower. We head to the tower to make sure Aelita shut them down – but we discover a man that called himself "Franz Hopper" was present. I wasn't too sure he was who he said he was – but other then Jeremie – the rest fallen for X.A.N.A's fake like a ton of bricks. Jeremie got wind of the fake with the phrase, "You the one that allow X.A.N.A to ruin my dairy" – only X.A.N.A would knew that. Jeremie and I suck past X.A.N.A-Franz to stop Aelita from getting to Lyoko and replace her with a decoy. After that decoy trick worked, Franz tried to kill me in spectre form. Aelita got the tower in Sector 5 and shut it down.

The following week was the two days that that Taliena Moss, the daughter of mob boss who claims to be orphan, was got a possession – not from X.A.N.A, but from Franz himself. X.A.N.A used a hospital doctor from trying to prevent him from passing information to us – but let's got everything done – got Taliena to Jeremie at the factory, kept the doctor busy and out of the supercomputer's lab, and have Aelita shut down the last active tower by X.A.N.A.

Today was big one. It all started with usual data digging in Sector 5. We found a code that allowed Jeremie to decode Franz's dairy.

Aelita remarked, "I need a supercomputer to process that information, I have to turn on a tower or two."  
I remarked, "That didn't went well last time."  
Yumi added, "Yeah! X.A.N.A hates when we play with his toys."

Jeremie remarked, "We have no choice."

In the lunchroom, we talked about the recent term ending score. Everyone was surprised at Aelita's 95.2 grade. Aelita is sure that was an artificial lifeform. Despite X.A.N.A attempts to stop us, we with some help from Franz Hopper, were able to decode the dairy. It turns out hat Franz built the supercomputer, Lyoko and X.A.N.A. Jeremie dropped what I could call the biggest vocal bomb in history of the world – Aelita was not an artificial human, but a virtualized human – Franz's daughter.

Love,

Sissi

=CL=

Sissi, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and Aelita found Jeremie watching Franz's dairy entry. Jeremie speed thought all of them. The last one was the most important. Franz remarking that "The scanner and the virtual program are set. Aelita and me will be heading to Lyoko. Like me, Aelita will hold the Keys to Lyoko. We will the masters of the world."

Jeremie said, "X.A.N.A is after your Lyoko Key."

Sissi asked, "What happen if he gets your Lyoko Key?"

Aelita answered, "Escape the supercomputer and take over the world."

Yumi remarked, "I glad that all of my outfit is black. Good thing we come to get your for breakfast, other, I would..."

Odd added, "Go to the bathroom in your clothing."

Yumi nodded as she give Odd a tongue showing out of her mouth.

=CL=

In the school cafeteria, we were eating when Jeremie come in.

Jeremie remarked, "You should had stay a little longer, I discovered that I been going the wrong way. I thought X.A.N.A put a virus in - so I been looking anti-virus for you. But I just learn that X.A.N.A took something from you. I have located it in Sector 5."

Ulrich said, "Our final mission!"

Odd said, "I can't wait."

Aelita yelled, "I refuse to set foot on Lyoko ever again, my father stole my life from me, he was a lousy second rate magician, because of him I am nothing."

Aelita walked off.

Sissi remarked, "I heading to the factory. In her bad mood, she might try to shut down the supercomputer. I use the Hermitage passage.

Jeremie nodded, "I try to calm her down."

=CL=

Jeremie said, "Aelita, once you get your fragment back, you will fine."

Aelita signed, "Just leave me be. I got a lot of corners on his."

=CL=

William Dunbar looked up sign up for the End of School Dance and sighed – Ulrich and Yumi were signed up as a couple as well as Odd and Sissi and Aelita and Jeremie. William felt like taking a gun and shooting his heart. He was kick out of his own school for being a Teen Casanova.

A familiar female voice remarked, "Mr. William Dunbar?"

William turned to see a blonde hair girl dressed in a orange t-shirt and blue jeans and said, "Maria Oyster?"

Maria – the blonde hair girl remarked, "That's right."

=CL=

Aelita sighed as she discovered Sissi guarding the Supercomputer's off-switch. Aelita dug her hands into Sissi's pants pockets trying to find Sissi's cell phone but either pockets.

Aelita said, "Let me just shut down the supercomputer."

Sissi said, "No."

Aelita said, "It's for the good for the world."

Sissi said, "I don't like bittersweet endings."

Aelita said, "Please."

Sissi said, "No."

Aelita was about to punch Sissi, but Sissi punched Aelita out cold. Sissi heard Aelita's cell-phone beeped, she picked up Aelita's phone and said, "Jeremie! I was right. Aelita was trying to shut down the supercomputer. I had to punch her lights out. Thanks. Get to the factory as soon as possible."

Sissi blushed a shade of pink that match the pink heart on her shirt.

=CL=

Jeremie had arrived at the factory's lab where Sissi and Aelita were sitting down on the floor behind Jeremie's command chair.

Jeremie asked, "Aelita, why did you do that insane thing to shut down the computer?"

Aelita answered, "To save you all."

Jeremie said, "Once we get the fragment, you have your whole life head of you."

=CL=

Odd, Yumi and Ulrich were together by the vending machine when their phone beeps. Odd takes the phone out and remarked, "Hello. Hi, Sissi. Ok. I pass the message."

Ulrich asked, "Jeremie?"

Odd said, "No, Sissi."

Yumi asked, "Passing a message?"

Odd said, "Yeah. From Jeremie. Mission time."

There was a bit smell of ozone left behind as the gang rocketed to the factory.

=CL=

The gang had no problems getting to the factory or being scanned into Lyoko. They landed on Ice Sector. They were surprise by seeing no monsters. Jeremie assumed that they caught X.A.N.A off guard. Jeremie input the code for the Transport Orb and one the gang was at the start of Sector 5.

Odd remarked, "That's odd."

Ulrich asked, "Feel like throwing up?"

Odd said, "No. That why it's odd."

Sound and look of virtual puke land on top of Yumi's chest happen. Yumi turned to the vomit comet, which happen to Sissi.

Sissi said, "I really worried. Vomiting in Delmas family is a sign of very bad things to happen."

Odd asked, "Like getting a zero on a school assignment?"

Sissi answered, "More like getting kick out of every school in the world."

Jeremie's voice remarked, "The door will be opening soon, you have three minutes to get the key."

The door open and the keys and few Creepers show up. Yumi successfully pressed the key with a few seconds to go.

=CL=

The stairs lead them to a small bridge with a platform with looks to be a orb. Creepers show up to cause problems – devitalizing Odd. Ulrich and Yumi kept the Creepers busy while Aelita, Sissi and Aelita took two mantas to the platform.

Aelita and Sissi landed on the platform. Aelita touched it – sending off a surprise floor dropping – dropping the higher areas on top of Ulrich and Yumi.

Sissi remarked, "We been trick and he's comes that that stupid memory squid."

Sissi was right as the Scyphozoa come. She throw the spear to hit the the Scyphozoa's draining arms but hit the Scyphozoa right in his Eye of X.A.N.A marking – destroying it. Franz's make a white slide that lead the gang even deeper into Sector 5.

This time around the gang found themselves in a plain regular room with a very tall Scyphozoa present with cannons.

Jeremie voice's remarked, "Holy mackerels! That's X.A.N.A in virtual form."

X.A.N.A stated – for the lack of better words – like a computer's speech program reading from a word processing file, "Well, Aelita and Sissi. I'm impressed that you got past my fake fragment and destroyed my Memory Drake – similar the virtual form I'm in – but on a smaller scale. I have an awards for you two. First off, for you, Sissi."

X.A.N.A fired his cannon and blasted Sissi with a mine similar to his Mantas – devirtualized. X.A.N.A remarked, "And now for you, Aelita."

Aelita knowing where is was heading yelled, "HELP ME!"

=CL=

Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, Sissi, and Yumi watched helplessly as X.A.N.A drained all of Aelita's memories.

Jeremie remarked, "X.A.N.A got what he wanted. He has the Keys to Lyoko. He can escape the supercomputer."

=CL=

On Lyoko, all towers turned red.

=CL=

A large dark black sceptre appeared to twist his up to the sky.

=CL=

Back at X.A.N.A's old room in Sector 5. Aelita was covered with a white light.

=CL=

A young Aelita remarked, "Did you see, mommy!"

An female adult said, "Don't go too far, sweetheart!"

=CL=

A young Aelita asked, "He's so cute: what should I call him?"

Franz answered, "What about Mister Puck. It means Goblin."

A female adult asked, "Did you like him?"

The girl answered, "Thank you, mommy."

=CL=

Franz said, "It's like math. Let me show you."

The female adult read quietly in chair behind them.

=CL=

Aelita's younger voice asked, "Mommy?"

=CL=

Aelita stated being close to her present day ovoice., "Daddy I'm going up to my room."

=CL=

Aelita remarked, "The Men in Black are here."

Franz asked, "Do you know where Mister Puck is?"

Aelita nodded.

Franz remarked, "Come quickly"

Franz and Aelita head to the sewers.

=CL=

Aelita asked, "Where are we?

Franz remarked, "In my laboratory."

Aelita said, "Where are we going?"

Franz stated as he started a delay virtualizing program for two scanners, "To a place where we be safe forever. See in you a minute, honey"

Aelita remarked, "See in you in minute, daddy."

=CL=

Back in the X.A.N.A's old room in Sector 5, Aelita's eye open up.

=CL=

Jeremie remarked, "Franz is restoring Lyoko."

=CL=

All towers on Lyoko turn from red to white.

=CL=

On the screen, Aelita's brain number was going up from zero.

Yumi said, "It's incredible."

Sissi remarked, "The numbers is going up."

After few more seconds, Jeremie added, "Franz Hopper is saving his daughter."

Jeremie remarked, "To the scanner room, quick."

=CL=

Back on Lyoko, Aelita took a breath like she just run a lap around the edges of Lyoko.

=CL=

The door to one of the scanners open and out fell Aelita. Aelita remarked, "Jeremie."

=CL=

In Jeremie's room, it was a bittersweet reunion – even Odd and Sissi felt it.

Odd said, "Someone said something funny before I have a heart attack."

Sissi half-heated remarked, "I feel like we reached a nasty cliffhanger in a kid book series."

Aelita ignoring both Odd and Sissi's remarks stated, "My father sacrificed himself for me and we don't know if he's still on Lyoko."

Odd remarked,, "Excuse me while I have my heart attack."

Jeremie stated, "All those memories of your life on Earth. That was the fragment that X.A.N.A took from you. To bind you to to him. And Franz Hopper managed to give them back to you."

Ulrich added, "You are free. But unfortunately, so is X.A.N.A."

Yumi remarked sadly, "Shutting down the supercomputer won't kill X.A.N.A anymore. What are going to do know."

Jeremie remarked, "We kept on fighting. X.A.N.A may have got more powerful, but he is not fully invincible. If he attacks, we counter- attack. We find a way to get rid of X.A.N.A for good."

Yumi added, "And we do everything in the power to find your dad, Aelita."

Sissi said, "I try to kept my dad off your guys cases."

Aelita remarked, "You right. The fight has to go on. After all, fighting X.A.N.A is my job."

Jeremie added, "No, Aelita. It's our job."

Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, Sissi and Yumi hold hands together for a while before Sissi remarked, "I just remember that Aelita mention Lyoko in the lunchroom."

Jeremie smirked, "Then, we just return to the past. Since X.A.N.A escaped the Supercomputer, it won't give him any extra power. He did a bit with his computer."

Jeremie did some hacking to the Supercomputer with his own computer and then transport the group back to earlier that day after Jememie said "Return to the Past Now,"

=CL=

[From Elizabeth "Sissi" Delmas's Dairy]

Dear Dairy,

Even since I joined the Lyoko Warriors – Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi – during that zombie attack, I been helping out with the gang in the fight against X.A.N.A. Right now, if I feel like we are approaching the end of a four-part mini-series from a cartoon series of the 1990s and I need to call what just happen.

It all begins a few weeks ago when X.A.N.A turned on five tower. We head to the tower to make sure Aelita shut them down – but we discover a man that called himself "Franz Hopper" was present. I wasn't too sure he was who he said he was – but other then Jeremie – the rest fallen for X.A.N.A's fake like a ton of bricks. Jeremie got wind of the fake with the phrase, "You the one that allow X.A.N.A to ruin my dairy" – only X.A.N.A would knew that. Jeremie and I suck past X.A.N.A-Franz to stop Aelita from getting to Lyoko and replace her with a decoy. After that decoy trick worked, Franz tried to kill me in spectre form. Aelita got the tower in Sector 5 and shut it down.

The following week was the two days that that Taliena Moss, the daughter of mob boss who claims to be orphan, was got a possession – not from X.A.N.A, but from Franz himself. X.A.N.A used a hospital doctor from trying to prevent him from passing information to us – but let's got everything done – got Taliena to Jeremie at the factory, kept the doctor busy and out of the supercomputer's lab, and have Aelita shut down the last active tower by X.A.N.A.

Today was big one. It all started with usual data digging in Sector 5. We found a code that allowed Jeremie to decode Franz's dairy.

Aelita remarked, "I need a supercomputer to process that information, I have to turn on a tower or two."  
I remarked, "That didn't went well last time."  
Yumi added, "Yeah! X.A.N.A hates when we play with his toys."

Jeremie remarked, "We have no choice."

In the lunchroom, we talked about the recent term ending score. Everyone was surprised at Aelita's 95.2 grade. Aelita is sure that was an artificial lifeform. Despite X.A.N.A attempts to stop us, we with some help from Franz Hopper, were able to decode the dairy. It turns out hat Franz built the supercomputer, Lyoko and X.A.N.A. Jeremie dropped what I could call the biggest vocal bomb in history of the world – Aelita was not an artificial human, but a virtualized human – Franz's daughter.

EDIT:

We had a bad day today for Round #1 – we found out that X.A.N.A was looking for – the Lyoko Keys and that Aelita had something taken from her – a fragment of some kind.

It took a X.A.N.A got want he wanted – the Keys to Lyoko from Aelita's memory. Franz saved Lyoko and Aelita by returning Aelita's human memories.

We decide to kept on fighting X.A.N.A and try to Franz Hopper – where ever he's hiding.

Love,  
Sissi.

=THE END=

Yeah. This was Season 2's season final, "The Key". Since X.A.N.A. was able to get the Lyoko Keys in the original episode, I decide to have to do what he was planning on. I forget about location - I thought it was inside the lunchroom but it was outside of it. Sissi guarding the Supercomputer off switch was to give Aelita some problems. For fun and a big of a hope spot they said over at TV Tropes - I have Sissi's spear wreck the Scyphozoa, but then I have X.A.N,A's virtual form being a larger version of the Scyphozoa with cannons - so Sissi could be devirtualized and Aelita had her memories stolen - like the real "The Key" episode.

Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker


End file.
